Fright House Screamers
The semi sequel and spin-off to Happy Appy. ---- After the end of Happy Appy's blog, a post was made on November 18th, 2011, which lead to a new blog by the original blogger (Gerasim Yakovlev). This time, the blog seems to talk about another missing Nickelodeon show, called Fright House Screamers. November 18th, 2011 First off, expect this blog to be (I'm expecting) four posts. Welcome to the Fright House Screamers blog. Unlike the previous one I owned, which was 54 or something posts, this one will be very quick, about 5 posts, but much more detailed than the Happy Appy blog. Now, what IS Fright House Screamers? Fright House Screamers was a 22-minute show that aired on Nickelodeon on October 1st, 2000, and ket being aired every Monday, until the show's extremely short end on the 15th. The show's plot was simple; four teenagers would spend a night at a haunted location. The show was very rushed; the entire filming, editing, and post-producing was done in a week. The teenagers were Blair Meyes, Jonathan Taylor, Jim Smith, and John Doe. Yes, you heard me correctly; Blair Meyes was one of the teenagers on Fright House Screamers. I feel sorry for the guy to be honest; he had to voice Happy Appy in all of the episodes (All of them, including Season 2), had to be in a show that was canceled after 3 episodes, and died because of Forenzik. However, back to the point. How did I get the episodes this time? Well, when I went to Jim Forester's house, right before the cops arrived, I found a DVD case, with a sticky note that said this on it; "To Gerasim; I hope you watch these episodes. They're the three episodes of Fright House Screamers, plus the footage shot for the abrupt fourth one. -JF" I took this home, and put it in a spot to remember, so when Happy Appy was completed, I would bring out the DVD and play it. Well, since Happy Appy is done once and for all, I guess I'll give each episode a look. November 19th, 2011 The first episode was called "Winchester" and was about the teenagers going into the Winchester Mystery House. The intro showed the four in the Mystery House, as paranormal things happened. Then, it cut to the episode. It showed Blair sitting on a chair, saying "Today, we are going to go to the Winchester Mystery House. I'm Blair Meyes, and the person holding the camera is Jonathan Taylor. Hello, Jonathan." and Jonathan said "Hello, Blair". It then cut to a dashboard camera recording a man driving a van (a first-generation Chevrolet Express), where the other teenagers were talking about the place they were going to. The man then said "Hello, I'm Jim Smith, and I'm the oldest man in the group". It then cut to the van parking in a parking zone near the Mystery House. Then, a man holding a camera started to follow the teenagers as they entered the Mystery House. Then, a man (most likely John, as he wasn't introduced) was talking to a woman about the house. She said "Are you sure you want to go into the house?" and John said "Of course. Why would you want us to not go in?" and she said "Well, the activity here is higher than usual. I've see broken dishes on the ground, damaged doors, and whispers coming from the hallway; even though no one's here." and then John said "Thanks for those warnings. We'll record what we find." Then, it went to the commercial break, and then the woman locked the four in the house. It first cut to Blair's camera. He was walking in a hallway, with a infared camera, when he saw something move in one of the rooms. It was human-shaped, and had a human's heat signature. Blair then ran to the door, and opened it. Nothing was there. It then cuts to Jonathan's camera. He was doing a EVP session in a room, the session parts shown in the episode I will transcribe; Jonathan: This is Jonathan Taylor, and we are doing an EVP session at the Winchester Mystery House. Are there any spirits currently in this room? (No response, skips to 20 minutes in the session) Jonathan: We are about to leave the room right now, is there anything you would like to say before we leave? (Nearby door slams shut, then a spirit whispers something) Spirit: Don't, please. Jonathan: I am quite creeped out right now. It then goes to commercials, and then it shows Jim's camera. He brings out a Winchester rifle, and says "Are there any spirits in here? If so, does this make you angry?" and no response is heard. He then sets a camera near the Winchester rifle, and leaves the room. Then, five hours later, he comes back in, and notices that the Winchester rifle was violently thrown against a wall. He takes the Winchester and camera, and leaves the room. You might be wondering; where was John the entire time? He was in the van, getting results from the other three. At the end of the episode, they looked at the footage of the camera near the Winchester. They saw the Winchester being levitated, and it being thrown at a wall. Finally, the four thank the woman, and the credits roll. November 20th, 2011 The next episode was called "Myrtles Plantation". It had the same intro, but also had video parts from this episode. It began with Jim driving the Express on a highway in Louisiana, while he says "Today, on Fright House Screamers, we are going to go to the Myrtles Plantation, a haunted plantation in St. Francisville, Louisiana." It then cut to the Express going into the parking lot, and the four enter the lobby. They talk to a man who just finished a tour with a family, and gave them a tour around the plantation. After the tour, Blair said "I just wanted to say this; has the Plantation had any rise in paranormal activity?" and the man said "Yes. Yesterday, I was setting a bed, when I got a scratch on my arm." He lifted his sleeve up and there was a scratch mark on his arm. Blair then said "Alright, we're ready to be locked in the plantation." and it cut to commercials. When it got back to the show, the man locked the plantation down, and Blair did a EVP session at the stairs. Blair; This is Blair Meyes with Jonathan Taylor, and we are doing an EVP session at the Myrtles Plantation. Is anybody here? (a whisper is heard, which is replayed) Spirit: Yes. Blair: If anyone is here, tell me your name. (another whisper is heard, and replayed) Spirit: I'm William. Blair: If you are the spirit of William Winter, walk up the stairs. (Then, the infared camera of Jonathan's captures a human-shaped blob crawling up the stairs. Jonathan follows the blob, but it stops at the 17th step.) Jonathan: Blair, I just captured something walking up the stairs. Blair: Jonathan, I think William might be in the house with us. (yet another whisper is heard and replayed) William: I am. Why don't you think so? (Skips for 20 minutes) Blair: We're leaving now. William, if there's any last words you'd like to say before we leave, then talk! (William talks again) William: Watch out. Then, a door slams near the stairs. Blair says "Jonathan, did you see that?" and Jonathan says "I think there might be more than one spirit in the room." and Jonathan walks off, presumably to another part of the house. Commercials then start playing, and it goes back to the show. Jonathan sets a camera up on a table, and lets it play. Five hours later, when the sun comes up, Jonathan finds the camera on the floor. He picks it up, and gets out of the house. They then reviewed the footage of the camera that was knocked onto the floor. It starts out with nothing for the first two and a half hours. Then, a cold spot appears near the camera, and the camera then gets pushed off the table, and onto the floor, where it sits for the rest of the footage. Blair says "I have a question. Why do you think there's more activity than usual when we film here?" and John says "I don't know. I hope there's an explanation for this." Then the credits roll. November 21st, 2011 The third and final (completed) episode was called "Lizzie Borden House". It started with Jim driving the van on a Massachusetts highway, and said "Today, on Fright House Screamers, we're *sneezes* going to the Lizzie Borden House." and tells the story of Lizzie Borden. Then, the van pulls up into the parking lot, and the four enter the house. They talk to a man who worked there, and gave them a tour of the House. After the tour, Blair said "Has there been any increased paranormal activity here?" and the man says "Yes. Last night, when I was closing the house down, I heard a whisper in my ear, and it was "You are not alone" and I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I'm not a very brave guy." and then Jim said "Well, we're all here. Lock us down in the house." and it cut to commercials. After the commercial break, the man locked the house down. The four were placed around different rooms in the House; Blair was stationed in the Lizzie Borden Room, Jonathan was stationed in the Emma Borden Room, Jim was stationed in the Andrew Borden Room, however, John was in the Express, as always. It first cut to Blair. Blair just stayed in his room, and had cameras set up at points in his room that would record both infared and normal footage. Blair then said "Is there anyone here?" and a closet door closed. Then, Blair took one of the infared cameras, and looked around the room. There was a cold spot in the closet. Blair reached his hand into the cold spot, and it dissapeared. Then, while walking back to the bed, he captured a humanoid heat spot outside of the house. Blair called John on the radio, and said "Hey John, have you seen a humanoid figure running near the van?" and John replied with "No, I haven't. I did see two glowing orbs outside though." and then it went to commercials. After the commercial break, it showed Jonathan doing an EVP session in the Emma Borden Room; Jonathan: This is Jonathan Taylor in the Emma Borden Room in the Lizzie Borden House. Is there anyone in this room as I speak? (No response, skips to 15 minutes later) Jonathan: Lizzie, if you're in this room, I want to ask you a question; did you kill Abby and Andrew Borden? (A whisper is heard, and is replayed) Whisper: I'm not Lizzie. Jonathan: If there's someone else in this room, can you tell me who did the murders? (Another whisper) Whisper: It wasn't Lizzie. Jonathan: We're going to leave now. Are there any last words you would like to say? (A loud whisper is heard) Whisper: IT WASN'T LIZZIE! One of the lamps is thrown at Jonathan. Even though it was a lockdown, Jonathan just runs out of the room, down the stairs, out the door, and into the van, where Blair and John are. Blair says "What's wrong?" and Jonathan said "While I was doing an EVP, a lamp was thrown at me!" and Blair says "Oh, okay. Any second now, Jim should be here.", and Jim walks out of the house, and gets into the van. Jim said "I was scratched by a spirit.", lifts his sleeve up, and on his arm, you could see a newly-formed scratch. After that, it cuts to when the sun rises. Jonathan gets all the cameras, and looks at the footage taken in the room Blair was in. Nothing unusual happens, until the second the camera was turned off. A warm, humanoid spot could be seen in the corner. Until the credits, the four discuss why the paranormal things are happening. November 22nd, 2011 The fourth, uncompleted episode would have been called "The Asylum" if it had been completed. It starts out like normal; the teens are going to an asylum, the man there tells them a experience he had recently, and they get locked in. However, what I'm going to tell you is what actually happened that day. Most of the footage is complete, except for a few missing minutes. Blair Meyes is walking along a balcony with an infared camera, when he spots the same humanoid figure, climbing a tree. He calls John, and says "John, that humanoid is following us." Then, a scream is heard. Blair then calls Jonathan and says "Jonathan, did you hear that scream?" No repsonse. "Jonathan? JONATHAN?" Blair then calls John. "John, Jonathan is not responding on the radio." and John says "This isn't good. You should get Jim. NOW." Blair then says "Okay, I'll get him." Blair then runs down a hallway, saying "Jim? Where are you? SMITH!" and Jim comes from another hallway and rams into Blair. Jim then says "Blair, I found Jonathan. He's dead." and Blair says "What?" and Jim says "I found him hanging from a hole on the fifth floor." Blair then says "We need to find his body." and Jim says "No, it's too dangerous. Something is stalking us, and whatever it is, it killed Jonathan." and Blair says "We need to get out of the asylum, now." and then they run all the way to the door, but it is shut. Jim swears, gets a chair, and rams at the door, breaking one off its hinges. They then run to the van, and John asks "What happened to Jonathan?" and Jim says "He's dead. Something is stalking us." and he says "Do you want me to call the police?" and Blair says "Please do so!" and so John gets a phone and calls the police. However, Blair locks the door, and gets a infared camera out. Right before the police arrives, Blair zooms the camera in on a shape that was standing on the balcony that Blair was on. The figure was tall, lanky, and seemed to be looking straight at Blair. Then, the police arrive, and they interview Jim; Policeman: Jim Smith, where were you when you found Jonathan's body? Jim: Well, I was walking down a corridor, because I saw a cold spot move down the corridor, when I saw something hanging from a hole in the ceiling. I got closer and I saw Jonathan's body. Policeman: What was the body like? Jim: There were some maggots crawling on his body. His neck was cut with a knife, and he had scratches on his chest. And the surviving footage ends. You know, I think I know why Fright House Screamers ended so badly. You see, Blair left Happy Appy to work on F.H.S., but Freddrick wanted him to keep working on Happy Appy, so he had to kill Jonathan to end the show, and force Blair back into Happy Appy. I'm honestly glad Fred's dead now. Category:Forenzik/Frederick related Category:Main Category:Fright House Screamers Category:Shock Ending